zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Honeymoon to Remember
A Honeymoon to Remember is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise Immediately after the events of Nick and Judy's Wedding, Nick and Judy go to their honeymoon at Wild Times Resort. Wild Times Resort is Zootopia's answer to Disney World, and is equally massive. Story Nick and Judy were overjoyed to be married. Now, as they departed their wedding for their honeymoon. Nick hugged her close as they were driven to where they would be staying for a few days. "Prepare for the outing of a lifetime," he said. Judy smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait," she answered. Nick relaxed for a long moment, knowing that they were going to the best place in Zootopia, perhaps in all of Terra, for their honeymoon: Wild Times Resort. It was no carnival: it was one enormous park surrounded by restaurants, many installed by Wilde Restaurants, Inc, shopping, hotels and more. Owned by Disneigh Studios and featuring rides and attractions themed to its movies and TV shows, it was an excellent place for a vacation. Judy had hinted to Nick during the planning of their wedding that she wanted to go there after seeing a TV show about the park and its history and attractions. She snuggled up to him, ecstatic about now being married to the love of her life. "This is the greatest day of my life, my sly fox," she said. Nick smiled at his beautiful bunny bride. "Anything to make my beautiful cottontail happy," he told her. Judy remained snuggled up to her new husband for awhile longer. Then it happened. The voice of the Painted dog driver of the vehicle spoke up. "We're approaching the gates of Wild Times Resort," he said happily. Judy sat up. In the dim light of the evening and through powerful lights pointed at it, the beautiful sign could be seen. Nick smiled as they drove through and into the park property. "First stop, our hotel, and I got a great one," he said. Judy looked at him curiously. "Which one?" the bunny asked. Nick leaned back. "The Wild Times Lodge, which is the best hotel on the property," he said. Judy nodded. "Have you ever stayed there?" she asked. Nick nodded. "My parents first took me there when I was sixteen. Since then, I have gone several more times. Just you wait until you see it," he said. Judy waited as the car trip continued. Before long, they pulled up to a massive resort hotel. Judy's eyes went wide. "Is this it?" she asked. Nick smiled. "Yep. The Wild Times Lodge," he said. As Nick and Judy got out of the car, several employees came to help. From the trunk, they got Nick and Judy's luggage, which had been packed in advance. As they got out, the employees smiled at them. "Welcome to Wild Times Resort, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. We hope that your stay is a wondrous one," one of them said. They headed in. The lobby alone was magnificent, paneled in fine wood and displaying various Zootopian artifacts worthy of the Natural History Museum. "I am going to love it here," Judy said proudly. The two of them checked in and headed up to their room. It was a very nice, and likely quite expensive, room, Judy thought. The employees brought in their bags and then, they were left alone. Nick nodded. "So, Cottontail, you want to get comfortable?" he asked, with a romantic smile on his face. Judy smiled. "Yes, my sly fox," she said. They got comfortable, cuddled up, kissed, reveled in the magnificent delight that their love brought them and then, after that, fell asleep, holding each other close. They got up the next morning, ready for a great first day at the park. They both showered, got dressed, went down to the little quick service restaurant for breakfast, and then got on a transport to the park. Nick was ready. "I still remember my first trip there. You are going to love it," he told her. Judy thought about it. "I have seen it on TV, but seeing in person will be different," she said. Nick just smiled and kissed her on the head. The shuttle arrived and they disembarked eagerly. Before long, they passed through the gates and beheld the park in all its splendor. Picking up a park map, they looked it over closely. There were many areas of the park, all themed, such as the dinosaur-themed Fossil Canyon, the medieval-themed Castle Alley, the Arabian Nights-themed Sultan's Palace and many, many more. "So, cottontail, tell me where you want to go," he said. Judy smiled. "Fossil Canyon sounds like fun," she said. Nick took her hand. "Then come on," he said. Heading in the direction of the area, they soon got there. Boasting a stone-like entrance arch, the entrance to Fossil Canyon was also dominated by a fearsome, life-size Tyrannosaurus rex statue and a sign that read "Welcome back to a time when dinosaurs ruled the earth". Entering the area, they walked under a tree-lined pathway, alongside which was a sign listing the area's attractions. Judy looked at it. "Hmm, Cretaceous Chaos sounds good," she said. Nick nodded. He was not a fan of super wild rides like roller coasters, but he did enjoy other types of rides. "All right, sounds fun," he said. The two of them headed over. All around that part of the park, life-like, accurate, life-size statues of many kinds of dinosaur were posed in life poses: Velociraptors hunting a Protoceratops, Tyrannosaurus rex guarding its nest, Triceratops eating the many plants around it and more. Nick and Judy stopped to take pictures. Getting to the ride, they got in line. Cretaceous Chaos was a dark ride in which one rode in a jeep-like vehicle as if one was taking a safari in the age of dinosaurs. Of course, the dinosaurs were all well-made audio-animatronics, but it was still one of the most popular attractions at the park. Nick and Judy boarded the jeep and it took off. At the driver's seat of the ride vehicle was a male wolf employee in a khaki safari outfit. He began to speak. "Welcome riders to the grandest experience of your life, a journey back in time to the age of dinosaurs. Long before the age of mammals like you and me, these creatures ruled the earth. Now we will see them," he said. What followed was an exciting ride in which the predatory dino animatronics tended to jump out at you unexpectedly. There was Velociraptor, Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Troodon, Dilophosaurus and others. At the same time, the herbivores were around as well, like a Triceratops that charged the jeep, causing it to jerk. Then, at the very end, the big moment came. The wolf smiled. "Ladies and gentlemammals, Tyrannosaurus rex!" he announced. The massive Tyrannosaurus audio-animatronic roared fiercely as everyone exited. Leaving the ride, Nick and Judy ate lunch at the area restaurant and continued. After riding more rides there, they moved on. They then hit the other areas. They caught shows in Sultan's Palace. Watched a joust in Castle Alley, and much, much more. In the evening, they ate at a restaurant at the park's central hub, Main Street, where a lot of shopping, dining and entertainment was located. Going back to the hotel after that, the night falling over Zootopia, Judy smiled. "It's been a great honeymoon so far, my handsome fox," she said. Nick nodded. "And we're only just getting started," he said. Over the next couple of days of their honeymoon, they hit parts of the park they hadn't seen yet, as the park was so enormous that it was literally impossible to see everything in one day. They also took dozens and dozens of pictures. Finally, when it all ended, they headed back to Robin and Marian's house to sleep for a night before they moved into their new apartment. The moving company was going to be bringing their stuff from the storage unit as well. "That was a honeymoon to remember, Nick," Judy said. Nick nodded. That had been one of the most exciting adventures of his life. Category:Honeymoon stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Theme park stories Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity